icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 61 - Kira・pata・magic☆
is the 61st episode of the Aikatsu! TV Anime series and the 11th episode of it's , this episode was aired on December 12, 2013. Synopsis The up and coming idol and fashion course student Sora Kazesawa is offered a chance to design her own brand. But she finds the stress of it conflicting of her lifestyle and thinks back to what led her there. '' Story Ichigo finds Aoi observing pictures of a recently popular idol taking the idol and designer courses at Dream Academy, who she learns is named Sora Kazesawa and recognizes from the day they snuck into Dream Academy. Aoi brings up that there has been a rumor regarding Sora lately, saying she will be producing her own brand, leaving Ichigo to wonder what type of idol Sora is. Meanwhile, in her office Tiara has been deciding which idol will be following Seira and Ki. She has given it a lot of thought and as she speaks to Mizuki, she mentions Sora. Later that day, Seira and Ki are walking through the hall when Seira mentions being excited for the upcoming ''Dream Academy's designer course's semesterly exhibition. ''An event where the students can check out all of the items the designer students have been working on and made. As they continue to walk they happen to catch Sora with two girls, one of which is asking for advice on how to look cuter for an upcoming photo shoot. Out of curiousity they watch as Sora plays with the girls hair and uniform a little, giving her tips on how she can show her natural cuteness before going on her way. Seira and Ki follow her to the Exhibition area to observe all of the outfits and items she made. She thanks them for coming by to look at her work and Ki attempts to guess what her style is based on it, with Sora revealing that it is ''Bohemian. Ki guesses this means the clothing are ethnic, and on one hand Sora seems to agree but on another hand she doesn't because she doesn't make items with a specific style in mind. They are joined by Tiara, who has come in to announce that Sora has been given the okay to make her own brand. Everyone in the room is surprised as Tiara adds that this means Sora is the first ''student from Dream Aademy to have her own brand. She voices how confident she is in Sora and takes off once she agrees to it. With that in mind the trio sit down to discuss the exciting news while Seira notes how Sora doesn't appear anxious at all. She reminds her that this isn't an easy task; with Sora quickly pointing out that she is worried, but it's only over conflicted feelings. She has always made clothing when and how she wanted to as a hobby, but if she was designing a brand she would no longer have that freedom. She would need to keep announcing new clothing periodically and with no inspiration she would still have to design something. She decides that she will think it over some more before bringing up how much she enjoyed watching them perform recently- along with how nice they looked in their coords. But this is something else that worries her; whether or not she would be able to bring out something special in the idols wearing her coords. She takes off after leaving a gift with the girls as thanks for listening to her. Back at their usual place, Seira notes that Ki seems a bit off suddenly. Ki admits that she is and explains how she would like to help Sora because she believes she is a great designer. Seira thinks it over and agrees, showing her the hair accessory she made and gave her, pointing out how happy Sora looked to see them wearing it. Ki remains insistant on helping, but she struggles figuring out how she can until Seira suggests she starts by talking to her. That night the girls pay her a visit and are alarmed by Palm, her parrot. They admire his cuteness as Sora explains obtaining him some time back when she began studying abroad and they have a seat. She brings up her past as a child, and how she met a woman by the name of Mimi who served as the inspiration for her designer dreams. When she was five she came across the Bohemian woman one day in Marrakesh Morocco. While her mother was looking at some things she happened to see Mimi dancing and walked over to observe her. Mimi soon stopped and invited everyone to look at the various item she made while she resumes designing something and Sora admired her beautiful items. Mimi sees this and explains how she was making them during her stay there, leaving Sora confused until she brings up that she used to travel the world. Every time she did she would set up a shop wherever she resided, but now she has taken a longer home in a nearby building. Sora listened to this story until Mimi finished the accessory and offers it to Sora. Surprised, Sora mentions that she would like to learn to make one herself before leaving with her mother, explaining where the strange items she got came from. From that moment she would work on her own projects until she finished, then she would go and show Mimi her progress and efforts. But one day, Sora and Mimi were working on crafts together and Sora curiously asked Mimi why she has been in Marrakesh for so long since she was traveling. After a moment, Mimi reveals that she was holding herself back, afraid of opening brand new doors. She would say no more on this and continued to work with Sora, complimenting how well her accessories have been turning out, and how hard she has been working to make them. Sora claims that Mimi is the amazing one however, because she was the one who inspired her. Her love of watching Mimi was the reason she put so much effort into the items. Mimi seems touched by this and begins to wonder if there really is a type of magic in such things and Sora comments that when she's older, she wants to continue to make these things. Hopeful for Sora, Mimi expresses her feelings that someday she will. Eventually, one day Sora went to show mimi a brand new item she made, one specifically for her- but when she arrived to her shop she had set up she didn't see her. She took off for her apartment but found it empty as well, much to her confusion. To her surprise she found a flower and a note left for her- with Mimi's thanks for being so inspired by Sora, who encouraged her to continue her world traveling Bohemian lifestyle. Wih her story over, Ki and Seira point out that it was because of the accessory Sora made that Mimi was so inspired. Sora admits that she never gave it any thought until this moment, and Ki claims that she is sure Sora's brand will do just as well if she keeps her free-spirited mindset and she continues to inspire others. Over the course of the next few days, Sora thinks about what she could call her brand while she works. She tells the girls of her plan to name it Bohemian'', because of Mimi, but she wishes to add her name as well, so she has come up with Bohemian Sky. Eventually the day of the big reveal arrives. As Sora overlooks her chosen coord for the event she heads into the changing area, appearing on stage to perform "Kira・pata・shining". After the performance, it is revealed that Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran watched the performance from school. While Noel and Raichi also watched it from the Otoshiro household, which is enough to encourage Raichi to write a special Aikatsu News Report. At Dream Academy, Tiara has come to congratulate Sorabut to her surprise she finds her missing. Sora is outside, thinking back to Mimi and wonders if she was able to make her inspirations come true. But she feels a sign in the air, telling her that she did. Character Appearances *Sora Kazesawa *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Tiara Yumesaki *Mimi *Palm *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noel Otoshiro *Mizuki Kanzaki Trivia *The subtitle is taken after the song Kira・pata・shining. *This episode marks Sora's official debut in the anime. **Along with Sora's official debut, a new card brand, Bohemian Sky, is introduced (in which Sora is the creator of). *The Oriental Libra Coord makes it debut in this episode *The song Kira.pata.shining first appears in this episode. Gallery